Behind These Sapphire Eyes
by redsn0wflakes
Summary: Songfic-KagxSess-Sesshomaru, how can you do this to me? I thought you loved me. I thought you cared. Just because you're the most feared taiyoukai in the land doesn't mean you can tear my heart apart like this. Complete! Slight citrus in chap 2.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything of that matter, nor do I own "Behind These Hazel Eyes". I think it belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

A/N: Rereading this story, I found many faults in it that I wish to edit. So ta-dah! Here is the new, re-edited version of it. Enjoy!

Behind These Sapphire Eyes

Chapter One

Seems like yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Sesshomaru, how can you do this to me? I thought you loved me? I thought you cared. Was this all just a game to you? Did you seriously think you have the right to do this to me? Just because you are the most feared taiyoukai in the land does not give you the right to tear my heart apart like this.

You said you loved me. You said you cared. You healed my broken heart, stole it, and left. Am I not good enough for you? Am I just a fling that you can simply throw away after you've gotten what you want?

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am again, the place where all of my sorrow began. Why did I even go here? Why didn't I go somewhere else? It was just a coincidence, an innocent coincidence that led to my broken heart right now.

When I thought I have lost everything in the world, you were there, giving me comfort. When Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou over me, I was heartbroken. You could never have imagined the pain! I ran away from him, from the bittersweet memories I had with him.

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these sapphire hazel eyes

I ran into that clearing and broke down sobbing. I wanted to die. It was that moment that you entered. You were curious about why I was crying, why I wasn't with Inuyasha. I had no idea why I trusted you back then, why I told you everything. I thought you would laugh at me, call me weak. But instead, you wiped away my tears and gazed at me with those beautiful amber eyes of yours.

Through those eyes, I saw something I would never see in Inuyasha's eyes. I saw sympathy, and what seemed to be love. In that instant, my heart stopped beating. It was in that moment fate made me fall in love with you. Not realizing it, our lips met in a soft kiss.

After that, you took me back to your castle. You told me to stay there until I was ready to go back. You didn't know how much that meant to me. It was in that time that my heart began to heal. I learned to open up to you. When I wasn't taking care of Rin, I would always be with you. Simply being in your presence calmed me, even if you didn't speak. We would take walks in your land, stroll in your garden, or watch the stars.

Once, you were gone for a long time, taking care of a disruption in a far corner of your land. I waited for you all day, but you didn't come back. I was scared that something had happened to you. I couldn't sit still for a moment, so I decided to wait for you in the meadow in front of your castle. I sat there until it was dark, but you still didn't come back. I waited for you until dawn broke. I was about mad by then.

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

That was when you walked into the meadow. I nearly fainted at the sight of you. You were covered in blood. You haori was torn and stained. I ran to you with tears streaming down my cheeks. You caught me into a tight embrace. I told you I was worried about you. You didn't reply, only tighten your arms around me and buried you nose in my hair.

That night, I awoke in your bed. Maybe I really did faint. You were kneeling by my side, holding my left hand. When I opened my eyes, you were sleeping. You looked so peaceful. I raised my hand to stroke your crescent moon, your eyebrows, and the markings on your eyelids, your nose, and the markings on your cheeks. As I was tracing the outline of your lips, you awoke. I remember blushing like mad. You smirked and kissed the palm of my hand. Then, you placed kisses on my fingertips and all the way up to my wrist.

Following that path, you kissed up my shoulder, along my collarbone to the junction of my neck. You kissed my forehead, my eyes, my nose, and finally my lips. Before I knew it, you were on top of me. You continued to kiss down my neck, down my chest, until my kimono would no longer stay closed. You stared into my eyes asking for permission. I knew what you wanted and would gladly let you have all of me. In the few months I was there, my heart forgot Inuyasha and accepted you. We made love that night. It was the first numerous nights I spent in your arms.

After that, I thought I could live a peaceful life again. That was when _he_ showed up. When I first saw him, I knew he was one of power. We were in the meadow together. I was sitting on your lap. When you stiffened, I could tell something was wrong. As he walked into the meadow, your eyes hardened.

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these sapphire hazel eyes

"Kisho-sama," you said quietly.

"I never thought I would see the day my own nephew, Ice Prince Sesshomaru, cuddling a human. Hmph, I thought your father would be an exception…but this…this is madness!" he said.

I thought you would say something to defend me…but you didn't. The following days that Kisho stayed at the castle, you were cold towards me. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't expect it to be so bad.

It was the night that Kisho left. You came into my room and stood in front of me. You stroke my hair, and then turned you back to me. "I think you are ready to go back to your friends. You can leave tomorrow morning."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe you said that. Did everything that happened mean nothing to you? I didn't sleep that night, or the following nights. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Inuyasha, and even Kikyou were worried.

Every night, just like tonight, I would walk to the clearing where I met you. I came and broke down. As I cry my heart out, I heard someone call my name and felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Sango. Seeing her, I start to cry even harder. She only looked down sympathetically and pulled me into a hug. I cried until I fainted.

When I woke up, everyone was there. They wouldn't look me straight in my eyes. I asked them if something was wrong. Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Kagome…did Sesshomaru rape you?"

I was surprised, to say the least. How did they know I wasn't a virgin anymore? When I didn't answer, Kaede spoke.

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore…

"Kagome, ye are with child."

"What?" I exclaimed. I was pregnant…with Sesshomaru's baby. How will I face him now? He would hate it. He already hated Inuyasha so much because he is a hanyou. He hated weakness so much. Oh Kami…I can't tell him. "Don't let him know about this."

"So he did rape you?" asked Sango. Her voice was strained, like she wanted to kill something…kill someone.

"No…he didn't. I…I love him…" I trailed off. How could I tell them I had willingly given myself to the demon that tried to kill them countless times? I had betrayed them.

But then…you broke my heart. I won't tell him. I want him to suffer, knowing that he had a successor for his land, but threw it away.

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these sapphire hazel eyes

What he did to me was unforgivable. Even though I couldn't go back home, I could stay here and live with Inuyasha and Kikyou. I won't cry anymore. He chose power over love. He doesn't deserve to be loved.

Yet, as I tell myself that, a voice in the back of my head told me something else. Sesshomaru had been lonely all of his life. Power was the only thing he had. He needed me…needed my baby. No, needed _his_ baby.

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

But then, how do I forgive him? I can't just go back to his castle. I have too much pride. I stared down at my stomach. My poor baby…your father doesn't want you. We don't need him, though. We can live on our own. We will live. We will survive…

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these sapphire hazel eyes

A/N: (Hopping around) Well? What do you people think? Good? Bad? Leave a comment a let me know! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha or "Behind These Hazel Eyes". I do, however, own my humble collection of Sesshomaru pictures.

Behind These Sapphire Eyes

How could I have been so stupid? Kagome was the best person who has came into my life, and what did I do? I threw her away like a piece of trash.

How could I have let Kisho talk me into leaving her? I thought I could live without her, but I was wrong. She haunted my every dream. Whenever I close my eyes, I see her. Kagome, look at what you have done to this Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome…I need you. I would do anything to be with you. I would even throw my pride away for you. I stopped pacing my study. Wait, that's it! I can go find her and apologize! With that in mind, I quickly wrote a note to Jaken and leaped off the balcony toward Kaede's village.

When I arrived at Kaede's hut, I detected a peculiar smell mingled in Kagome's scent. It was oddly familiar, yet I couldn't remember where it was from. I was about to enter when I heard Inuyasha speak.

"Kagome, did Sesshomaru rape you?" he said. I was furious, to say the least. I was tempted to go in and choke him until he told me when I froze. That smell, was similar to Inuyasha's mom's scent when she was pregnant with him. Did that mean that Kagome is…?

"Kagome, ye are with child," Kaede said. I was stunned. Kagome is pregnant… and I'm the father! I felt happiness swell in my heart until Kagome told them not to tell me. I couldn't believe it! She doesn't want me to know. I, Lord of the Western Lands, her lover, her mate, the father of her baby, was not to know my baby exists?

I felt anger replace happiness inside of me. How dare her! That human had the privilege to be my mate and now she's refusing to tell me that the baby is mine. I was going to burst in when she spoke again.

"No…he didn't. I…I love him…" I didn't know what to say…what to think. She loves me. So it wasn't a one-sided love. I lifted the cloth in the doorway and stepped in. I ignored Inuyasha's protest and moved swiftly to Kagome's side. I told them all to leave, but they didn't. Not one person moved until Kagome nodded.

"You heard, didn't you," she said softly. Her sorrow and pain radiated from her like an aura. I nodded. "What are you going to do now? It's going to be a hanyou, just like Inuyasha."

"Our child will be much more powerful than him."

"How can you be so sure? What if the baby isn't?"

"I will make sure my successor will be powerful."

"What will Kisho and the other lords say? Will you abandon me again?" I inwardly smirked. So, she was mad.

"I don't care what they say. I will silence them forever if they say anything about my child."

"Are…are you just coming to get me because you realized I'm pregnant?"

"No…I just found out when I came here. Kagome, I love you. I came back to apologize."

"Apologize? You know how to apologize?" I sighed at the bitterness in her voice.

"I know you are really mad at me right now…but what I'm saying this very moment is true. I wasn't thinking straight. I _do _love you."

"Then why did you tell me to leave? Do you how much that hurt? I just got over Inuyasha when you left me! I gave you everything! Mind, body, soul…I gave them all to you," she screamed. "I even opened up all of my sorrow to you. But, you picked power over me! How can I know if you won't do that again?" I wiped away her tears and pulled her into my arms. She started to sob uncontrollably.

I stayed there with her in my arms. When she stopped, I placed a kiss on her forehead. I then kissed her eyes, and finally, her soft lips. "I'm so sorry," I murmured. She opened her eyes and gazed into my eyes. I saw it, the forgiveness in her eyes. Our lips connected again. After a few moments, we parted.

"When do you want to go back, beloved mate?" I asked. I stroked her hair as she considered the question.

"Well, I want to stay a while longer with my friends. I also need to ask Kaede about how this pregnant business is going to be like. And…wait, did you call me mate?" I smirked.

"I marked you the first time we slept with each other." Seeing the puzzled look in her eyes, I reached to open her kimono. She stopped my hand.

"Uhh, can we wait until we go back to your castle? What if someone comes in?"

"Kagome, what are you thinking? You can't be that perverted, can you?" She reddened considerately. "I was just going to show you the mark." Bemused, I loosened her obi. I carefully pulled the left sleeve of her kimono down, to reveal her smooth shoulder. I held a mirror up to my teeth mark on the junction between her neck and shoulder. She gasped.

"When did you exactly mark me? I don't remember."

"Well, when you were still recovering from your climax, I bit you. Then, I licked it to heal it. My saliva contains a healing substance."

"Oh. Wait, am I supposed to bite you back?" I nodded. Blushing, she untied my sash and took my haori off. Kagome then tentatively kneeled up to reach my neck. She bit down on my left junction as hard as she can. I couldn't help but feel a wave of pleasure with her mouth on my skin. I felt her teeth break through my skin and couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed her to the ground and started to kiss and suck the skin on her neck. My right hand made its way into her kimono and cupped her right breast. I smiled into her skin as she arched her back. I was so absorbed into my ministrations on her body that I didn't know Inuyasha enter the hut.

He cleared his throat to get our attention. When we didn't give off any sign of having heard him, he spoke. "It's still only early afternoon, you know. If you can't stand to not touch each other until you go back, at least wait until dark. There are still people awake out there too." We quickly sat up. I wrapped my haori around her, as not to let Inuyasha see her revealed chest. "Come on, dinner is ready," continued Inuyasha. "By the looks of it though, it seems you guys are full already.

I stood and helped Kagome up. We started to the entrance when I realized Kagome's clothes were still not fixed correctly. Also making that observation, Inuyasha went out first.

"I feel like an animal," Kagome said. I chuckled.

"If that's how you feel now, wait until the baby is born. I won't let you sleep until I have my way with you." Kagome blushed and hurriedly fixed her kimono. I put my haori on again and we went out to join the rest of the group for dinner.

As I looked at Kagome during the meal, I felt a surge of content. Yes, my life would get better. I went over a few possible names, both male and female, for my child. I have a feeling I would need both. My pup, your mother and I will love you until we die. Kagome, I will also love you until the end of time.

THE END

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as well as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again….and please…review!


End file.
